


Second Chances

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is angry af!, Angst, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Giving up on life, HEA, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack is realizing what he's done, Jacks thoughts, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Though It's Not Explicit, angsty jack not feeling good enough, but not really?, every hole is used roughly, good ending, he comes to terms with his feelings, lots and lots of fluff, non-con, reader chooses death, reader giving up on living, the better of two evils, violent fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Jack has been abusing Reader since they joined Overwatch.A fateful night turns into a day Jack and Reader will never forget, with Reader choosing to give up on the battlefield instead of fighting for their life and having to come back to Jack's wrath.As reader is fighting for their life in the hospital, Jack never leaves their side. The hours spent alone with his thoughts humbles him and makes him realize a thing or two.Could Reader ever love him after this though?- Female based Reader.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikecommandher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/gifts).



> Finally got around to add this to ao3!
> 
> Well, this was supposed to be a small fluffy drabble for the amazing [Strikecommandher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher) because she deserved a little something for all the goodieness she gives us! But seeing as I’m hopeless, the drabble got longer, and longer and longer until it reached a ridiculous length for a short little something. So here we are, “waaaaaay to late” later!  
> I hope you enjoy it  
> Warning: Noncon, blood, abuse, giving up on life  
> 3,7+K words (oh yey, look at my 300w drabble -_-)

The bullets flew by as Jack took cover behind some rubble, swearing loudly. The situation was rapidly getting out of control and with his team scattered all around, the scene reached a new level of chaos.

They were supposed to retrieve a payload with easy access. A pop-in, pop-out kind of job. That’s why you were so few. Just Jack himself, Gabe, Jesse….and you. You weren’t actually supposed to be here, but he had figured that after the stunt you pulled yesterday you’d deserve a little extra punishment.

You had actually slapped his face last night and you had spent the whole night paying for that mistake. Defiant as you were, you had mellowed out a lot the last year, so when the hit collided with his face, an anger so strong had instantly blossomed inside him. Your regret had instantly washed over your paling face and you had started babbling a string of apologies.

The first hit had caught you off guard, making you slam into the wall behind you as you fell to the floor. He had dragged you by the hair, fist firmly clutching your curls as you cried and whimpered. He had pushed you down on his desk, decorations painfully digging into your front, and pulled your cargos down mid-thigh, entering you in one forceful thrust. You had screamed in pain and sobbed so heart-wrenchingly that he’d almost pull out, but he didn’t.

Instead he had taken you every way possible, all night long until Athena had reminded him that takeoff was in 30 sharp. He dumped you in the shower this morning and left his office after telling you to meet him at the hangar in 20.  
To his surprise, you had been 5 minutes early, exhaustion and bruises painting an ugly picture. He had sneered at you as Jesse came stumbling in right before Reyes.

 

 

_That was 5 hours ago._

 

 

Now he watched you fall to the ground with a loud thud. Your tired and hurting legs unable to carry you further. The huge omnic moved closer as you tried to crawl away, out of sight, but it was no use.

In the end, your eyes sought out Gabe’s and with tears streaming down your face, your eyes finally met Jack’s. He stared angrily back at you, angry because you were so clumsy. Angry because you weren’t good enough. Angry because you had put yourself in this situation.

You looked back over your shoulder at the omnic before meeting Jack’s eyes again. He saw your body shudder and then you closed your eyes.  
_“The better of two evils”_   leered a voice in the back of Jack’s mind as he understood what you were doing, but by then it was too late to do anything. The omnic fired a shot and your body convulsed before it sank down to the ground and stayed there, completely unmoving.

Jack didn’t register what happened next, the noise and the shouts of his name echoed around him. Explosions rocked the air and shortly after a giant boom shook the ground Jack were clutching at. He didn’t move from his position on all four though. His head was screaming at him, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

 

_“Why didn’t you run?”_  
  


_“Get up!”_  
  


_“Fucking hell, get up and run!”_

 

But nothing came out of his mouth. Jack finally managed to crawl over to your lifeless body and rolled you over to lay in his lap. A small stream of blood was running from the corner of your mouth, it made your now pale face look so beautiful. But the alarmingly growing red circle on your stomach made Jack’s insides run cold. He was completely frozen though. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, eyes glued to the rapidly widening circle.

He was harshly pushed away from you as golden-brown skin entered his line of sight. Gabe was gathering you in his arms, wildly looking around.

“Dammit! Getchu flat ass up, Commander!” Jesse’s frantic voice finally entered his mind and he looked up to stare at the young man. His lips were moving and his face was looking angrier by the second.

Gabe were running away with you clutched tightly in his arms. Your long braid was swinging wildly from Gabe’s elbow, your head lolling with his every long step he took.  
You were getting away. They were taking you away from him!

A shoulder was pushed harshly into his side as Jesse half carried, half dragged him towards the carrier. But it wasn’t before a bullet barely missed his head, that Jack woke up enough to register his surroundings, his body moving on its own accord, muscle memory helping him out as his brain had decided to leave him too.

 

 

(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

 

They were going to take you away from him. He just knew it. You were going to wake up and tell them about everything he had done to you.  
It didn’t actually matter much as he was sure that Angela had seen all the bruises, the scars, your tender and raw count and asshole. She would know what had happened to you, would hold you back, away from him. To keep you safe.

No one could protect you the way he could!  
Jack could feel his anger rising as he sat in the waiting room. There was no way Angela could keep you away from him! No wa….

A heavy hands clasped his shoulder and as Jack looked at the culprit, Gabe’s big, tired brown eyes stared back at his bloodshot blue ones.

“She won’t.” Gabe said with a tired smile and rose to stretch his legs.

Of course Gabe knew what he was thinking. Jack smirked to himself before shaking his head. The last years had been rough on their friendship, but nor Jack or Gabe could pinpoint what exactly had driven a wedge between them. The last 18 months had brought them closer to each other again though. And now as he thought about it, your arrival had given him his best friend back again.

He smiled a little at that. You….-

Angela came bursting through the doors, a wildly stressed look on her face as she shouted to some of her staff, but once more Jack was frozen to the spot. A single word ringing in his ears as Gabe gathered him up in his strong arms, holding him close. Jesse with his hat in his hands looked just as devastated as Jack felt.

“Flatlined….” were the words Angela shouted as she once more disappeared from view. And for the first time since he could remember, Jack sobbed into the strong embrace holding him up.

 

 

(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

 

Overthinking had never been much of a friend to Jack, but the last three days, it had been a constant companion. He could lose you. That day could have been the last time he’d ever get see you alive. Rage boiled inside of him as the image of you giving up danced before his eyes. But then he remembered why.

Three days, 72 hours, 4320 minutes, 259200 seconds was a long time to remember just why you had looked him dead in the eyes and given up. To you, _death_ was a better option than returning to him. During the first 18 hours, it had angered him beyond anything. The next 30 had him in tears, constantly bursting into tears as hoarse whispered sobs had him begging forgiveness.

The last 24 hours had fuddled him completely. This thing that was stuck in his chest… He had finally figured out what it was.  
Angela entered the waiting room, looking grim. She scowled at him and he knew. Rising from his seat he looked at her from beneath his bangs, thumbs twiddling nervously.

“I am sure you already know what I am going to say to you, Commander Morrison.” Angela’s voice is the coldest he’d ever heard it.

Jack lowered his head and slumped his shoulders. His voice failed him, so he just nodded.  
Angela’s scowl deepened as she stared him down. Jack was so much bigger than her, but right now, he might as well have been four years old, getting reprimanded by his mother.  
  
“I…-” He croaked, but his voice was too raw for him to get anything out. He felt tears well up in his eyes again, as a frustrated blush crossed its way over his nose and cheeks.  
  
“If it were up to me, she would not go back to you, Commander.” Angela stated coldly. “But it is not.”

Jack had never seen Angela this angry before. The otherwise sweet mannered woman was practically steaming where she stood.  
“I would advise you to pray Jack, but having seen what I have, I doubt any God would answer them.” she finished and turned to leave.

Desperate, Jack leaped for her arm, turning her around so quickly that she stumbled a bit. A loud smack rang around the medium sized waiting room and shortly after a hot burn bloomed on his cheek. He let go of Angela’s arm as if it had burned him.  
  
“I promise!” He croaked out brokenly.  
  
Angela just narrowed her eyes, huffed and turned to leave again.  
  
A couple of hours later, a nurse came for him.  
He followed her to one of the private rooms and as he entered, he saw your small, pale frame laying lifeless in the oversized bed.  
  
“Ho-how did…. Is she….-” Jack tried to ask the questions flying around in his busy head, but once he caught one, another emerged.  
  
“She will survive.” said the nurse shortly, but left it at that.  
She seemed uncomfortable in his presence, but then again most of the nurses did. He hated being confined to any hospital bed and made sure to remind everyone of that fact those few times he’d been ordered to stay overnight or worse.  
  
Jack’s hands shook as he walked over to your bed, unsteady hand lightly stroking your ice-cold cheek. You were too pale, way too pale. But the heart-monitor beeping by your bed told him there was still life in you.  
  
A blinding feeling of pride bubbled up in his chest at the thought. Of course, you were alive, you were too goddamned stubborn to die anyway.  
_“But she got damn near close!”_ an angry voice hissed at him and Jack hung his head in shame. A sting shot through his chest, and made him dizzy. He was right. He had promised.  
  
He dragged the chair closer beside you and sat down, reaching out for your hand and held it tightly in his. He watched you tenderly as your chest rose and fell, your slow pulse a small comfort to him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. How many got a second chance after a hit like that? You were no super soldier, and this was a painfully real reminder of that.  
  
It didn’t take long before his head rested on the side of your hip, slow steady breaths finally dragging him under for the first time since the mission.

 

 

(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

 

It had been a week. A week of constantly worrying, every beeping sound out of order made Jack’s heart stop as he frantically paged the nurses. Angela came by twice a day to check on you and each visit she had made him wait outside as she examined you. Jack hated each hour Angela deprived him of being close to you. Her mood had seemed to lighten as the days went by though.  
  
“You need to rest, Jack” Angela said softly one day, hand gently resting on his shoulder as he fitfully slept by your side. He raised his head, bloodshot eyes staring at Angela in confusion for a second before remembering where he was.  
  
“I’ll be fine, Angela” he assured her with a tired voice.  
  
“I want to be here if she…- If she were to…-” the words stuck in his throat as he imagined not being by your side if you died.  
  
“She’s out of danger, Jack. I can sit with her if you’d like?” she offered as she looked down on him, a worried frown on her face.  
  
Jack just shook his head. He couldn’t, he didn’t dare take that chance.  
  
“At least go take a shower. You’re stinking up the room. I’ll be back with come clothes and then I’ll sit her while you use the adjoining bathroom.” Angela said with such finality before turning and leaving the room.  
  
He sighed as he looked down on himself. His battle gear dusty and grimy, covered in blood stared right back at him. How had he not noticed?

 

Angela didn’t take long, she entered the room with a set of gym sweats, showing them into Jack’s chest. He was just about to enter the bathroom when you gave a pained moan and moved your arms. The clothes were long forgotten on the floor as Jack leaped over to your bedside, gripping your hand tightly.  
  
“J’k..” you croaked painfully.  
  
“Ja…” but your voice broke on every attempt, tears already gathering beneath your closed eyelids. Your eyes fluttered open a moment later, bleary eyes searching for something.  
  
“I’m here, I’m right here!” Jack said desperately, lifting your hand to his lips, kissing your palm.  
  
“Hurt...” you moaned as the first tear tipped over and disappeared down your cheek. You screwed your eyes shut as you let out a broken sob.  
  
Jack couldn’t believe his own eyes. You were awake. You were alive and awake. Your first words had been his name! A joy so strong pierced through him, making his breath shudder. He looked down at you, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
“I’ve got you.” he reassured you.

 

 

(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

 

Convincing you to come home with him had been more difficult that Jack had imagined. He had begged and pleaded with you until you one day broke down and agreed. Angela had fumed and scowled down at you, but you had scowled right back at her, and she had backed away.  
  
Now you lay in the newly painted bedroom, on the new bed with the new soft covers, waiting for him to fill the bathtub. The past month had been a confusing experience for you, flinching every time he moved too fast. She didn’t believe in you, that much was obvious. You were scared of him, not trusting this change of heart. But with what he had done to you, that much was to be expected. It only made him even more hellbent on succeeding.  
  
Jack added one of those bath balls that you loved so much, it made the water smell heavenly sweet as it bubbled and rolled around in the water. He smiled at the memory of your secret delight in finding the ball in the water the very first time he had bathed you. You had been so scared as he lifted you from the bed and sat you down on the bathroom counter. He had turned his back to you to give you privacy to undress, even gave you one of them bathing towels to wrap around you. You had still been skeptical as he lifted you over to the bathtub and gently lowered you into it.  
  
You had silently wept as he washed and dried your hair. Giving you new clothes and helped you to bed again. You were clean, fed and taken care of. Hell, it wasn’t as if you couldn’t walk or anything. He just enjoyed carrying you everywhere. Your hands clasped tightly around his neck, the only show of “affection” you gave him. He so longed to touch you, to be touched back. The need was almost burning him from the inside out, but he only had this one chance. And he was damn well going to fight for it.  
  
“Are you ready?” Jack asked gently as he entered the bedroom.  
  
You looked up at him with a soft smile and a light blush across your cheeks. This time of the day bad become some kind of routine for you now. Every day after dinner, you took a bath before going to bed. You always had the bed for yourself now, it was your territory and yours alone. Jack slept in the corner in one of his old sleeping bags. He wouldn’t move into your bed again before he was invited over. If he ever were…  
  
He moved over to you and gently lifted you up and as he walked across the room and into the bathroom, you softly rested your chin on his shoulder.  
  
“I can walk you know?” you said amused.  
  
“I know.” was Jack’s simple reply.  
  
The routine was simple and when you were done changing, he would carry you over to the bathtub and lower you into it.  
Jack would sit down with his back to the tub as he let you soak. These moments were usually passed in silence, but today, something was different.  
  
“How is work?” you asked from behind him.  
  
“Good. Nothing…out of the ordinary happening.” he replied a little bit surprised.  
  
“mmh…” was the low hum you answered him with.  
  
“Won’t you get in trouble for coming back as early as you do?” the question was almost a whisper.  
  
Jack turned to stare at you, one of his brows lifting curiously.  
  
“No, not really. The day you were released I told them that my overtime days were done and that if they had a problem with it, they should find another Strike Commander. I have more important things to use my spare time on.”  
  
You stared at him like he had grown a second head. He knew what you were thinking, the memories that no doubt resurfaced every single time you looked at him. But he would forever stand by his words. You were the most important thing in his life.  
  
He crossed his arms on the edge of the bathtub and rested his head on them as he stared up at you, a small smile on his face. You looked beautiful with your hair wet and those pink roses in your cheeks. He reached out to brush a stray strand of hair from your face, marveling at your beauty.  
  
“You’re beautiful.” he whispered as he retreated his hand and rested his head upon it again.  
  
Jack gave a small laugh as you bowed your head and blushed furiously. He should just…he should just put it out there. Bare his heart to you without expecting anything in return.  
  
“I-I…. What I’m….” he sighed tiredly even though his heart almost raced out of his chest.  
He had to do this before he lost his nerve.  
You needed to know.  
  
“I love you.” Jack said with a flat voice.  
  
Your face scrunched up and you opened your mouth to say something, but before you could Jack raised his hand to stop you.  
  
“You don’t have to say anything. I just needed you to know. I’m not expecting you to feel the same or…- I just needed you to know.” he says, looking up at you and smiling  
softly.  
  
You nodded in understanding, but didn’t say anything.  
  
Jack had expected things to get weird after his confession, but he couldn’t quite muster the will to care. He felt ten times lighter and a small pleased smile had plastered itself on his face. He had done it. He had told you how he felt and expected nothing in return. Jack was confident that he could do this now!  
  
Carrying you in to bed, he gave your forehead a gentle kiss and wished you a good night, before retreating to his sleeping bag in the far corner of the room.  
The smile never leaving his face as he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him under.  
  
He could hear you twist and turn through the night, never really finding rest. You sat up in the bed doing something and when he turned his face to look at you he found you staring at him. He didn’t say anything, letting you get time enough to collect your thoughts. You scowled at him and threw yourself down on the bed again, almost draping the covers completely over your head. A pang of hurt stung Jack’s chest, but there wasn’t anything he could to with it. He had extended the olive branch. It was up to you to decide what to do wit…-  
  
“Jack?” your tentative voice asked.  
  
“mmh?” he hummed in return.  
  
It got quiet for a moment before he heard the covers rustle once more.  
  
“Come to bed?” you whispered uncertainly. Jack almost thought that he had imagined it, but as he tuned his head towards you again, he saw you looking back at him once more.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jack asked, even though it almost pained him.  
  
Your only reply was to lift the covers, patiently waiting for him to come to you. And as a starving man, he came, climbing into the bed beside you. You lay there facing each other, none of you saying anything, just staring at each other, basking in your shared heat.  
  
You raised your hand to softly caress his cheek and Jack whimpered softly in reply to your touch. You smiled softly at him and his heart almost broke at the beauty and kindness in your eyes. After everything he had done to you, you could still look at him as if he was the purest creature on this earth.  
  
Without him noticing, a tear fell from his eye and your thumb swiped it away.  
Your other hand came up on the other side of Jack’s face and pulled him down to kiss his forehead. You didn’t stop there though, as you pulled him to you, wrapping your arms around him tightly, whispering soft nothings in his hair as he sobbed. When he finally exhausted himself enough, you lifted his chin up to look at you. A small smile graced your lips and Jack smiled back.  
  
“I love you so much.” Jack whispered once more.  
  
But to his surprise and echoing reply sounded from your lips.  
  
“I love you too, Jack.” you said as you leaned down to gently place a kiss on his lips.  
  
Jack had never been happier than he was this moment.


End file.
